Afterwards
by Rising Goddess
Summary: This is the continuation of FoRo RoLo Another 2 b continued
1. MINE!

After the blast Ororo's body was sore. She was not disfigured but sore. "'Ro you alright?" Jean asked. "Yeah but you can talk" Ororo smirked pointing out Jean's pregnancy. "PFFT, because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't survive" Jean said rolling her eyes. "If you feel pain my dear friend blames it on Scott. If you know what I mean" Storm answered cheekily. They spent the last minute laughing. "Ooh ow"

"Hello" Forge said bitterly. Logan grunted while he finished the last drop of beer. "You know 'Roro won't like you drinking and … smoking" Forge replied coolly. "She'd seen me do it, maybe angry but not as angry as she was to you" Logan retorted, but 11 happy. Forge glared at Logan. "I had a reason, yeah and I want her back". "You can't she's mine. You left her because she didn't want to get laid by you, because Mystique would, because she won't leave the X-men and because you're an asshole" Logan said. "How would you know?" the maker scoffed. "I know my girl;" Logan said discharging his claws. Just then, Jubilee, Bobby, Rogue and Ororo walked in. "Logan what's going on" Marie and Storm asked together. Logan retracted his nails as if he was caught doing something dirty. "Nothin' 'Ro it's okay, hey don't you kids have school tomorrow." Wolverine said trying to cover up. "Yap but Ms Munroe classes are at 11:00 and we hate Mrs Summer's class she's so boring," Jubilee moaned.

_In class_

"So that is how Caesar died" Ms Munroe explained. "Oh I thought he died of a snake bite," John pointed out. "No Cleopatra did!" The class shouted in unison. Ms Munroe smiled but just before she opened her mouth too say something Logan came in. "Hi darlin' how's class" he asked wrapping his arms around her. "Logan you're embarrassing me," she said trying to hide the hot pink blush invading her face. "Up for dinner tonight" Logan continued. Mischievous. She just nodded trying to avoid a scarlet blush. "Okay a nice, intimate maybe something after dinner" Wolverine said punctuating each word with a kiss. All the students watched in _awww _e boys with jealousy, some gob-struck. "Logan I have to give them their homework." Storm said writing _Logan _with a love heart surrounding the name and _dinner_ next to it. The students made romantic sound effects. Then Wolverine said, "If you want to do that then go to Jean and Scott, how do you think Jean got pregnant?" The students roared with laughter. "Logan!" Ms Munroe snapped but could not help laughing her self. Class finished and she left with an alarm red blush.

Forge saw everything and burned with rage . Luckily , (for him) Ororo was walking by … alone. Forge approached her and spoke , "Hello Ororo". Storm snarled and moved to the window away from **him**. Forge followed her and came close to her. _Too close . _Forge kissed her and she pushed him. "Forge what the hell are you doing !" Storm screamed with thunder. "I don't know what came over me to leave you but I want you to be mine again" . "You want me enough to take me away from him .I love Logan and I'm so happy with him. He doesn't force me too do stuff I don't want to do , he understands me and I too , we love each other. I don't love you so leave me .You're the one that caused me misery Maker. So leave me ALONE!" Ororo yelled.

_DINNER_

"Logan where did you get these reservations?" Ororo asked surprised. "Bought them" Logan laughed. They made their way to their tables. They talked and enjoyed. Logan noticed she looked twice as pretty as she did but he sensed she was uncomfortable. "What's wrong" Logan asked surprised at the amount of concern in his voice. "Nothin-" ."There is something , I know it I can sense it" he told her. "I hate him , it's Forge I hate him so much , he invading my space , he even tried to kiss me" Ororo spoke. She was so angry she was nearly crying . Logan didn't know if he should be jealous or angry or happy . "Don't worry he won't he won't annoy you any more I'll make sure of it" He said looking at his claws.

_XMANSION_

"Scott where is 'Ro or Logan I can't find them" . Jean groaned. "They went to dinner , John told me , the students have gone strange , they keep staring at us as if something is going to happen" Scott replied. Jean felt jealousy rising in her. The Phoenix's fire came out of her. "Stupid Phoenix" Jean said flatly. "The Phoenix only comes when your angry or … jealous what are you jealous of" . "If I am jealous you don't have to know!" Jean retorted. "Oh I'm so sorry Scott I overreacted , It's this baby". "It's okay Jean" Scott said kissing her. Then stopped when the students where sitting on the couch. "Get a room" a blue haired student joked. " You detention"

" Leave her alone , she don't want you" Logan snarled to Forge. " Maybe she's sick that's why she's with you" Forge hissed . "Logan" Storm said before there was a blast . She vanished ….

_**Another to be comtinued**_


	2. The Silver Witch

Ororo woke up. Her body and mind was killing .However the word luxurious popped into her mind. The bed she woke up on was decorated with rich colours.  
Bronze , gold , purple and red. She was not happy she longed to go back home to her 'family' her love. Just before Ororo could think of a way to get out a voice erupted. "Ororo Munroe , hmmm just as beautiful as they say,  
perfect". "Who are you?" Ororo demanded. "Oh you have not heard of me? I hoped The White Queen would of told you about me. Sebastian Shaw" he said as he kissed the back of her hand. Ororo pulled her hand away "Emma Frost" she said as if it was a swear word. "She stole my body I got it back. What does she want for me now?". Sebastian smiled , "WE want you to join us. Join the Hellfire Club". "Never!" Ororo cried. "We have watched you for a long time , and we think you have the qualities of becoming a member". Ororo shook her head violently. "I you think I will join this rubbish , you must be more stupider than you look" Ororo snorted. " That is why we are going to force you to" he gritted between his teeth. "Wha-" Ororo managed to say before she was blasted through the wall. But from what force? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan walked up and down the rec. room. Marie never saw him , so worried she couldn't bear it. "Logan it's gonna be ahraht" she assured him. "I know kid , I just wish Jean would try and find 'Ro" he said nearly growling."Logan you do know , Ororo never loved you" Forge said trying to push his button. "She was just using you to get over me. But now she knows I want her back she will forget about you and come back to me" he sneered. Logan growled viciously. "You ba-" , "Logan don't listen tah him" Marie said. "Forge or whatever your name is. You better stop trying to jeorpadize Mr Logan and Miss Monroe's relationship or we're going to make your life a living hell" Kitty threatened. Forge chuckled. However Piotr had walked uo behind and kicked Forge so hard a enormous bruise had erupted on the back of his leg. Logan smiled and walked away satisfied.

"Scott I-I need to tell you something" Jean sighed. "Yes honey" Scott said giving her one hundred percent concentration.  
"I-I lost the baby. I started bleeding and Hank told me tha- " her voice faded she bowed her head. Scott did not know how to act.He hugged her letting her rest her head on his chest. Jean was devastated but deep deep deep down she was relieved. " I have reached Ororo but something blocked me from her. And Ororo can block me herself.  
Like a blast or something" she said lifting her head off Scott's chest. "Logan sure must be hurting" she groaned. "We all are" Scott sighed.

-  
"Are you sure we want her here?" Emma asked out out of jeolousy. " We are" Lady Mastermind breathed. Ororo's previous pain had doubled from the blast. "Names" Red rook suggested. "What should we name her , after she joins us?" he laughed."Something dark and dangerous" Emma scoffed. "Dark Storm is too plain. What about TheSilver Witch oops I mean bitch?" Emma continued. "TheSilver Witch is fine" Jason interrupted. Ororo groaned , but then let a lightning bolt hit Lady Mastermind , who was trying to brainwash her. "Stop her!" Sebastian roared. Ororo was stopped. "Silver Witch awaken"  
Ororo's eyes shot opened. Then a huge transformation took place. Ororo's hair grew curlier. She was dressed in a cape , a full piece sleeveless suit (which showed alot of cleavage) and a tiara alot like her old X men costume. Which was all Silver. "Perfect" a smile crept across the Hellfire's face.  
"It is time".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Jean I have found Ororo. She is with Emma Frost" Professor told her. "But Ororo hates Emma... , wait she is with the Hellfire club?" Jean asked. He nodded. "She has joined them also".

Logan heard all of this. "What is the Hellfire club" he asked curiously. "A bunch of evil rich brats" Scott said joining them. "Easy , we go and save her" Logan answered. "No Logan, Ororo has developed their evil ways. She will not leave without a fight".

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Silver Witch stood on the balcony of the Hellfire mansion. "Enjoyable?" Sebastian asked her. " Suitable. But the X men..." she started. " Do not worry we will get rid of them once and for all" he told her kissing her hand again. "Xavier , he is powerful , I feel as if I have bonds with these people. The Wolverine is one I don't understand he is haunting my thoughts. What do I feel for him?" The Silver Witch sighed. "Don't think of **_him_** now it is just us now" Sebastian told her.

"She is settled down perfectly" Lady Mastermind smiled. "For once I don't hate her" Emma said surprised. " She is strong enough to be one of us" Jason grinned. "She **_will_ destroy** the X men one by one" Sebastian told them all. "However the Wolverine still has a grasp on her heart. How can we stop this , he cannot be destroyed" he shook his head quickly. "She can destroy him , emotionally" Emma said , "telepathy is not needed" she cackled. "I can destroy all of them if I want to" TheSilver Witch said walking down the stairs causing a scene. "Death is no issue for them" she smiled.

**Well that chapter is done. Thank you reviewers for positive and negative reviews. I needed that.**

**Sorry for taking sooooooooo long.**

**Keep on reviewing!**


	3. If You Can

(AN) In this story Jason is an OC not Mastermind) 

"Jean are you OK , I mean the baby and that" Scott asked. "i'm Ok" she assured him. Before Scott could say a word Marie interrupted. "Mr Summers can ah flah thah jet , please?". "Uh yeah" Scott answered." Are we gonna sit here or get are butts on the blackbird or X jet or whatever yeh call it?" Logan asked impatiently.  
"OK then Logan" Scott said coldly , forgetting not only he had women problems.

"Ok Silver Witch" , " do you know why we chose you?" lady Mastermind" . "Well no , I don't know. Tell me" she asked asked. "Well you will find you when the X men arrive" she smiled. The Silver witch smiled and walked off. "She may be are strongest recruitment , wih her we may be the strongest mutant group" Emma grinned which was not a pretty sight. "But it is that mongrel Wolverine that haunts her , we should destroy him first" Sebastian roared. "Is that jeolousy I smell" Lady Mastermind chuckled. "Well they'll all be gone , we will be waiting for them"

"We're nearly there , but that is the problem , Emma knows we are coming why isn't she stopping us?" Scott asked. " Maybe she is trying to get you to sleep with her again" Jean scowled. "Mr Summer-Ah mean Cyclops what does the Hellfire Club's mansion look lahk?" Rogue asked.  
"It has statues everywhere , that's a way to describe it" he said glancing at Jean. "Well we're here" Rogue annouced.They all got off the jet However they stood still trying to find a way to get Storm-Silver Witch without the hellfire club interrupting their plans.

"They are here Sebastian bring them in" Lady Mastermind croaked. "My preys have arrived how sweet" The Silver Witch smiled.  
The X men stood facing The Hellfire club in anger. "Where is Storm" Logan growled. "Storm, we have no Storm here" The White Queen said playfully.  
"Where is STORM!" Iceman , Rogue and Shadowcat demanded. " We have no Storm , The Silver Witch perhaps. Ah that is who they are talking about" Jason laughed. "Right here" The Silver Witch said. Sebastian stroked her curly , white locks. Logan growled and threw a punch at Sebastian. He laughed. "You are only making me stronger". The Silver Witch used a gust of wind to knock the X men down. "Storm" Jean groaned. "I am not Storm anymore . But your fate The Silver Witch.  
With that she sent a lightning bolt their way. They all fought back trying their hardest not to hurt Ororo. Not that they could anyway.  
'Silver Witch when are you going to destroy them?' Emma mentally demanded. 'You are not patient are you? 'she thought back. 'They are getting to strong'. 'Ok , I'm just having fun' The Silver Witch laughed.

"Now" Ororo started. " Let me start with the young ones". "Katherine Pryde, a girl who could phase through walls , who found friendship with most girls in the mansion. A girl"  
by that Shadowcat's unconcious body was pushed in to a glass coffin.The Silver Witch continued this until she reached Logan. He walked up to her. Now frightening her. Not because he was 'Wolverine' but because she loved him. "'Ro I love you , and I want you to know that" he got on his knees and brought her hand to his mouth. Making her fingrtips rouch his lips. A wonderful sensation for them both.  
"I want you hurt me if you can.  
Ororo stood still but her eyes turned white.

**_Thanks Henred5 for reviewing. Continue reviewing and i'll try to update soon._**


End file.
